Low Kick (move)
If you were looking for the move that is known as Low Kick in Japanese, see . ---- |accuracy= |gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=1 |jam=4 |cdesc=Badly startles the Pokémon in front. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Works better the later it is used in a turn. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no |mths=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Low Kick (Japanese: けたぐり Kick Down) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generations I and II Low Kick has a power of 50, an accuracy of 90%, and has a 30% chance of causing the target to . Low Kick cannot make a target with a flinch. Generations III to VII Low Kick now has 100% accuracy, and its power is now dependent on the weight of the target, inflicting greater damage on heavier targets. Its power is calculated as follows (note that the games use weight in kilograms instead of pounds for all the cutoffs): Low Kick is no longer able to cause the target to flinch. Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Description |A Fighting-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of making the target flinch if it connects.}} |A Fighting-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of making the target flinch if it hits.}} |An attack that may cause flinching.}} |A kick that inflicts more damage on heavier foes.}} |A low, tripping kick that inflicts more damage on heavier foes.}} |A kick that inflicts more damage on heavier targets.}} |A powerful low kick that makes the foe fall over. It inflicts greater damage on heavier foes.}} |A powerful low kick that makes the target fall over. It inflicts greater damage on heavier targets.}} |A powerful low kick that makes the target fall over. The heavier the target, the greater the move's power.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |9|9 6 |1|1|1|1 21 |STAB='}} |1, 9|1, 9 1, 6 |1|1|1|1 21 |STAB='}} |STAB=''}} |STAB=''}} 8 |8|8 22 }} }} 1, 8 |1, 8|1, 8}} 8 |8|8}} 8 |8|8}} 1, 8 |1, 8|1, 8}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} Generation VII - |STAB='}} By Generation II Generation VI }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Low Kick has fixed base power, but the damage is multiplied by a factor based on the Pokédex weight of the Pokémon. Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=31 |acc=90% |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Low Kick had a power of 5, an energy gain of 7%, and a duration of 0.6 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Low Kick had an energy gain of 8% and a duration of 1.1 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. The heavier the target, the greater the damage.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. The heavier the target, the greater the damage it inflicts.}} | }} |Unleash a powerful kick to knock the enemy off their feet.}} |It damages an enemy. The heavier the enemy, the greater the damage.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The English dub of the anime episode ''Ash and Trip's Third Battle! mistakenly refers to as Low Kick, because the former is called ローキック Low Kick in Japanese versions. * This move is based on the sumo technique, "ketaguri," a kimarite in which the attacker leaps aside at the tachiai and sweeps his opponent's front leg from the inside while slapping the shoulder or pulling the arm. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=踢倒 下旋 |zh_cmn=踢倒 下踢 |cs=Nízký kop |da=Lavt Spark |nl=Lage schop |fi=Alapotku |fr=Balayage |de=Fußkick |el=Χαμηλή Κλωτσιά Chamilí klutsiá |id=Tendang Rendah |it=Colpo Basso |ko=안다리걸기 잡치기 |pl=Niski Kopniak |pt_br=Rasteira (games, TCG, manga) Chute Baixo (anime, The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Rasteira |sr=Niski šut |es_la="Patada en los Cayos" (EP162) Patada Baja |es_eu=Patada Baja |sv=Lågspark |tr=Çelme Takma |vi=Đá Thấp }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves affected by weight Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves that have variable power Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Fußkick es:Patada baja fr:Balayage it:Colpo Basso ja:けたぐり zh:踢倒（招式）